


you watanabe and the series of unfortunate events

by youriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Mix-Ups, proposal, so cliche it hurts, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: You finds putting her trusts in people without paying isn't a good idea.





	

You Watanabe was a nervous wreck.

 

She had been planning this for ages, and the night had finally come when she’d propose to her girlfriend, Riko. She’d worked out any little detail that could go wrong, and still, she was shaking in her boots, as Riko sat across the table, reading the menu.

 

“Oh, the salmon looks good,” she commented idly. “I always get some sort of salad when I go out to eat, maybe I’ll try that.” 

 

You couldn’t help but notice how particularly beautiful she was tonight. She was in a white dress, though ‘gown’ suited it better. It was royal, shining ruffles and a small tail that annoyed other customers to no end. But You was more drawn to Riko’s face; her amber eyes, as always, were beautiful, but the candles on the table caused them to dance in the light. It simply took You’s breath away. 

 

She fidgeted as they ordered, shooting the waiter a knowing look. He was to bring the food out with her ring on the platter, and Riko was to see it, and it would be naturally beautiful and amazing and wonderful from there.  _ It was only normal to be worried about something like this, calm down _ , she told herself, but it didn’t calm her nerves a bit.

 

You watched waiters and waitresses bring food out, looking for her platter that would change her life. Most of them she glanced over before returning her gaze to the kitchen doors, but on one, she saw a glint; a  _ ring. _

 

However, it was not her waiter, or her food. 

 

_ Oh no. _

 

You knew, realistically, she should get up and stop the disaster before it happens, but she was frozen in horror as the waiter brought the food to the table  _ right next to them.  _ It was only a matter of moments before it began.

 

“Oh, Dia, YES! Yes, I will!” A poor blonde with a slightly British accent put on the ring, ooh-ing and ahh-ing. “It’s not as shiny as I’d like, but it’s lovely! It’s so lovely, Dia, yes I will marry you!”

 

At this point, the table has caught the attention of over half the restaurant, and only her, this “Dia”, and some irresponsible waiter knew what was truly going down. She saw Dia pale in fear, and was sure she was the same color. “U-Uh, Mari-”

 

“Dia, I’ve wanted this for so long, you have  _ no idea, _ ” the lady said, putting a hand to her forehead. “I’m glad you’ve gotten over all your fears, and have finally decided to commit!” She squealed again, eyes shining. “Thank you, thank you so much!”

 

“B-But Mari-”

 

“Don’t speak, Dia, I can tell just what you’re saying. Let me bask in the moment; so romantic! You took me out to dinner, on Valentine’s Day, to propose! You’re so dense, I’d never expect such an action from  _ you _ ! This is a wonderful surprise, Dia, I lo-”

 

“Mari, that’s not my ring!”

 

The whole diner seemed to gasp at once.

 

While the blonde was still too in shock to say anything, You shakily stood up, attracting the attention of; well, everyone. Nervously, she shuffled over to the table, holding out her hand. “Uh, I believe that’s mine.”

 

The girl looked up at her blankly, then grinned. “I knew it, Dia! You’d never get me such a plain, boring ring!” Practically throwing the ring in You’s hand, she reached across the table to grab her girlfriend and kiss her. “This is the best non-proposal day  _ ever! _ ”

 

You, glad the mix-up was mostly resolved, turned to her girlfriend. Riko looked on, hand over her mouth, as You kneeled, careful not to squish her skirt.

 

“Riko, the time I’ve spent with you has been the best time of my life. I’ve loved every minute we’ve been together, through ups and downs, but most of all, I love  _ you.  _ From that trip to Guatemala where I fell off the mini zipline, to average days in our apartment, I still cherish it. I would love to cherish it, cherish  _ you,  _ for the rest of my life.” Taking a deep breath, You held out the ring. “Will you marry me?”

 

Tears sprung to Riko’s eyes as she took the ring. She admired it for a second before answering. “Y-Yes, yes, You Watanabe, I will marry you!” You stood up, and suddenly, the restaurant broke out into cheers. Before her blush could fully flourish on her face, Riko grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

 

-

 

“Sorry about all that.”

 

After their meal, You had met up with Dia behind the restaurant. She hoped she wasn’t too mad about the whole…. Force-proposal thing.

 

“Eh, it’s fine. Mari wasn’t exactly shaken up by it. We’re going wedding ring shopping this weekend.”

 

You breathed a sigh of relief at Dia’s casualness. “Oh, really?”

 

“Yeah. We decided we didn’t need an entire second proposal, so we’re skipping it altogether.” She chuckled, eyes softening. “She’s really something, you know.”

 

“Sounds like it. Anyone else would’ve bit my head off, if that managed to happen again.” You shuddered. “Never again.”

 

“Either way,” Dia continued, “I wish you the best of luck with your fianc é. I hope this whole thing was worth it.”

 

“I wouldn’t have had it any other way, to be honest. It wouldn’t have fit our relationship, a completely normal proposal,” You answered truthfully. “I wish you the best of luck with your fiancé, too.”

 

“Ciao for now,” Dia ended, waving and jogging over to the restaurant entrance. The girl, who’s name she learned was Mari, came out of the diner. Dia extended a hand, and she took it, and they walked off into the night.

 

“You done?”

 

You turned to her own girlfriend- no,  _ fianc _ _ é;  _ with a grin. “Yeah, Ready to go?”

 

“Hell yeah. As much as I loved tonight, the food was absolute  _ shit. _ ”

 

You laughed, slinging her arm around Riko. “Okay, true.”

 

“Love you, honey,” Riko said. You’s heart swelled just thinking about all the ‘i love yous’ they’d exchange from now on.

  
“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u listen closely u can hear wedding bells in this fic
> 
> this is actually so cliche its awful im sorry
> 
> youriko... diamari... So good


End file.
